


every day was the same (until i saw you.)

by sophsg0lden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Volleyball Players, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M, not gonna tag any sexy things yet, not really enemies cause iwa just hates oikawa for like 10 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophsg0lden/pseuds/sophsg0lden
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi's life has always been calm, and he was very content with that. But of course, by some twist of fate, his soulmate was an egotistical asshole who listened to aggressive rap and way too upbeat pop music. and he just needed to meet him, so he could punch him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	1. The First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! first of all i literally have zero idea how to work AO3 cause this is my first time ever using it, but i like it a lot. this is simply Haikyuu! soulmates because I'm 100% a slut for them. i hope you like this as much as i do, because its cute, and i think it'll be cute all the way through cause I'm not evil.
> 
> Im just going to say iwa in this has such a soft, indie boy personality and i literally could not tell you where i got the idea from, but he literally thinks oikawa is satan himself for like 2 seconds but sir calm down. do i apologize if its bad for kind of annoying but ily mwuah. 
> 
> OH AND ANOTHER THING!! in the work iwaizumi texts people and he is the three arrows '>>>' while the other person is two '>>'
> 
> quick new note if you wanna stay updated my tiktok is @sophsg0lden so follow me there lmao or on twitter @LEVISG0LDEN :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi just can't get Oikawa out of his head, and he doesn't understand it.

  
  


Hajime Iwaizumi had fallen in love with a certain kind of calm ever since he was little. The world was orderly, and Iwaizumi’s personality matched it in every way possible, right down to the music he listened to every day. He was a soft spoken, shy, orderly person, and he preferred it that way. Unfortunately for Iwaizumi, the peacefulness he’d known for most of his life would come to a close rather quickly.

Iwaizumi’s soulmate, on the other hand, was a real pain in his ass. Not only did the prick love listening to head-pounding rap and Upbeat pop music, but they loved to blast it at random points throughout the night. It became sort of a competition, Iwaizumi would listen to his calming soft sounds to calm himself before studying, then whoever decided to be an asshole that night would start playing the ridiculous rapping about drugs and sex, or whatver else rappers fantasized about. The war between the two would go on for hours, until they’d both fall asleep to one of Iwaizumi’s soft songs, The other person being too tired to rebuttal at him. 

Iwaizumi went to a rather obnoxious public school, where kids with talents in sports, and the arts would all gather together. The people in it were nothing short of disorderly, but their “leader”, Tooru Oikawa was beyond the worst prick that had roamed through the hall in a few years. Luckily, by the grace of whatever god there was in the sky above, Oikawa never acknowledged Iwaizumi. Their paths rarely overlapped, and both boys preferred to keep it that way. Oikawa was beyond incredibly attractive, anyone with eyes could see it, but he was a goddamned cocky bastard, too. With an army of fangirls and boys attached at his hips all day, it was hard to ever even look at him properly.

“Iwa, you’re staring at pretty boy over there.” Daichi Sawamura, Iwaizumi’s best friend snapped him out of the trance he was lost in. “What is it, Hajime? Think he might belong to you?” Daichi cooed, winking with a sparring glance in Iwa’s direction. Iwaizumi scoffed at even the thought. That asshole would never speak to Iwaizumi, let alone be the person he’d fall for. Iwaizumi needed someone who kept him grounded, and based on the overflowing presence of Oikawa, he was definitely **not** the person who was going to do it for him.

“Don’t even think about such things in my presence, Dachi. You're completely delusional. Just because you and Koushi found each other when you were like 15 doesn't mean you get to rub it in every day.” Iwaizumis tone sounded rather jealous, but in fact he was the opposite. The prick who put stupid songs into his head in the middle of the night was the last person he’d wanted to meet. 

“No need to get defensive, Hajime. All I’m saying is that I’ve heard that Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows hasn’t found his soulmate either. Plus, based on your complaints, they don't sound so different, do they? Just think about it.” The worst part of what Daichi was saying, was that he was correct. Iwaizumi’s soulmate and Oikawa did sound rather similar, and based off of the very few times he’d actually heard his soulmates voice, they did sound rather similar. It was an awful assumption, but it wasn't too far fetched.

And that’s what absolutely terrified Iwaizumi the most.

Picturing himself with Oikawa was scary, it made his skin feel hot, and his brain fuzzy. His stomach would turn in ways he wasn't used to when thinking about the unlikely future of himself and the prince-like boy. He wondered if Oikawa had ever actually spared a glance at Iwaizumi, and maybe it wasn't just one sided thoughts swirling in his head. Although, the likelihood of anything like that was slim to none, so Iwaizumi pushed his thoughts about the chocolate eyed boy to the side for the rest of his school day, making sure to pay extra attention to the lesson during the class that him and Oikawa just so happened to share.

\-----  
  


Upon arrival home, Iwaizumi had an absolutely raging headache from school, which seemed to become more frequent as his days continued to roll along. He was alone for now, until his mother arrived later. He decided to take a few painkillers and listen to some music to knock himself out for a while. Luckily, his other half didn't seem to mind, because there were no music interruptions. Iwaizumi silently thanked the person, who was probably equally as tired. Soon enough, Iwaizumis mother came home and dragged him out of his sleep state for dinner, where he was met with a rather odd choice in music from his other half.

Instead of the normal, upbeat songs Iwaizumi was met with a rather somber english song. ‘When I Was Your Man’ by english singer Bruno Mars. Iwaizumi was rather confused by the change in mood from the other person, whoever they were. As much of a prick the person was, he hoped they were doing alright. Iwa was puzzled all of dinner, and wouldn let go the somber tone in the music flooding his mind. After finishing helping his mother with all of the work that needed to be done around the house, Iwaizumi decided he was tired of the sour notes. So he decided to play a little less sad songs. He started with some R&B because who didn't like that whenever they felt down?

As if on cue, whenever the music started to play, Iwaizumi’s thoughts were filled with the song which was also playing through his speakers in his room. After a few plays, the song was shut off, and his other half seemed to go quiet, like they’d fallen asleep. Iwaizumis sleep deprived mind was quick to follow suit, and both were out for the night, listening to sad R&B music for comfort.

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up to his alarm, playing his usual annoying ass sounds to drag his sleepy body out of bed. He slipped on his uniform, did his normal routine and left his house, mind still processing last night. Why had his person been so down? He’d wondered if something was wrong. Or maybe someone hurt him, which made Iwaizumi’s skin crawl and his blood boil. No one should hurt his soulmate, they seem like an asshole, but every asshole has a story.

While walking into lunch later in the day, Iwaizumi stumbled across a familiar face, but instead of his normal Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows facade, Oikawa seemed rather upset. Of course, it was no place of Iwaizumi to say anything, or to judge him. Everyone had their bad days, and no one was that happy all the time. Still, seeing Oikawa look so upset made Iwa upset for reasons he couldn't understand.

“Tooru! You alright man?” Tetsurou Kuroo waved Oikawa down, and based on his expression change, Kuroo clearly didn't know the extent of what had happened to Oikawa. But, then again, neither did Hajime, it was merely a guess. “You stormed out of there without a word, what’s going on with you? Kenma and I are always here for you, talk to us.” Ah yes, Kenma Kozume, the unlikely pair to Kuroo. The two were polar, yet somehow the phrase _‘opposites attract’_ was beyond true for the pair, and since they were kids they'd been inseparable. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m alright, i don’t know, Kuroo.” Oikawa sighed, he was pretty frustrated by the sounds of it, and he was also oblivious because Hajime knew better than anyone that no one stands at a locker for this long unless they’re eavesdropping. “Do you think I’ll find him?” Kuroo laughed at that, but Iwaizumi practically stopped breathing.

_‘Based on your complaints, they don’t sound so different, do they? Just think about it.’_

Daichis words overflowed in Iwaizumi’s brain, and his heart started pounding in his chest. Oikawa hadn’t found his soulmate either. Iwaizumi decided to lock his locker and leave before he heard something he shouldn’t. After all, knowing Tooru Oikawa still hasn't found his soulmate was less of a blackmail devilish tactic, as a curse that Iwaizumi couldn't get out of his head. Of course, Iwaizumi wasn't going to tell anyone, as he wasnt that cruel, and couldn't have cared less about Oikawa’s reputation he had to uphold. Soulmates were the most personal thing the people in this world went through, and not knowing who yours is hurts, and is incredibly stressful. It wasn't Iwaizumis place to invade, so he left and went to lunch.

Daichi was quick to question his every move, and even existence whenever he arrived at the table, several minutes late. Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly in the mood for anyone's antics, so he chose to block out the world. Oikawa walked in shortly after Iwaizumi, making Suga smirk and blow whistles at Iwaizumi, whose face flushed red. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had never spoken, let alone done anything with each other. Come to think of it, Iwaizumi didn't even remember the last time he actually got off. He was always either too busy, or not horny, which was strange for a teenage boy. But Sugawara loved to tease him about it anyways, because the whole school-- actually, the whole world knew him and Daichi had been fucking since they were first years, which was rather revolting to think about.

“Iwa, did you finally confess your undying love for Tooru? I'm so proud of you.” Suga wiggled his eyebrows, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m just teasing you Hajime. We all know Oikawa will definitely be the one to confess first.” Suga chuckled, and Daichi snickered while Iwaizumi didn't really feel like answering, or playing into this game. The thought of Oikawa was still swirling, and if he was honest, he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. 

\-----

Oikawa, on the other hand, was an absolute train-wreck when it came to his thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about whoever the hell his soulmate was. He assumed the person was a boy, because Oikawa was nothing short of incredibly gay it was almost painful. The boy and him didn't have much in common when it came to music, Oikawa’s taste mainly consisted of party songs, while his partner was rather content with soft music, something that Oikawa felt bad about terrorizing him for. Kuroo and Kenma made it seem so easy, the whole soulmate thing. Oikawa couldn't have made it any harder if he tried.

“Tooru, you need to stop worrying. Were only second years. Maybe you’ll meet him in college. It's not that uncommon.” Kenma was being wise again, and Oikawa couldn't stand it. He rolled his eyes before continuing to scan the cafeteria. No one really caught his eyes, except for the couples that had been formed years ago, which just sparked jealousy in Oikawa’s heart. His eyes landed on Daichi Sawamura and Koushi Sugawara. They met as first years and they always just knew each other. Then the whole world found out they were fucking and it was uphill from there. Oikawa directed his attention to the boy facing away from him. His rather spiky hair and tanned skin drew in Oikawa for reasons he couldn't understand. But after a few seconds of thought, Oikawa remembered:

_“Hajime Iwaizumi.”_

Just his name made Oikawa’s heart start pounding. He really needed Iwaizumi to turn around, just so he could get a good look at him. He accidentally made eye contact with Sugawara, causing him to burst out into laughter, while Oikawa just flushed and turned around before Iwaizumi could see what was happening behind him. Oikawa silently prayed to any god that when he turned back around that they wouldn’t be staring directly at him, but before he had the chance to turn around he was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Daichi Sawamura himself.

**_Oops you don't get to read what daichi said to oikawa yet sucks._ **

“I hate you both more than anything, you know that?” Iwaizumi’s words were cold, but he was blushing profusely. Suga was doubled over with laughter, tears running from his eyes over just how funny this situation actually was.

“Calm down, Oikawa and I were just having a nice conversation, we didn't even bring you up, Hajime. And, if we were talking about you, which we were **not** … Oikawa is incredibly hot, and by the way he’s been staring at you, it seems like he might think the same thoughts about you. So if anything, I did you a favor.” Daichi winked, not at Iwaizumi, but past him, towards a undeniably hot brown haired asshole who might’ve thought Iwaizumi was attractive. Iwaizumi refused to turn around, hoping that this whole nightmare he was trapped in could end before he would have to say Tooru Oikawa.

“Aw! They're both blushing, Daichi. We just have to give them that little push in the right direction, but they’ll end up together, I can see it now. Our little Hajime is growing up so fast!” Iwaizumi decided that's where the conversation ended, and got up to leave, causing a fit of laughter to pour from Suga and Daichi. 

“Suga, I’m literally older than both of you. Actually, I'm the oldest out of us and Oikawa, so please refrain from referring to me as ‘your _little_ ’ anything.” Iwaizumi was a little too far away to be heard, but none the less, while he smiled and turned to look at his idiotic friends, me mightve accidentally made eye contact with Oikawa, and he would be lying if he said he didnt like Oikawa’s cocky smile, even if just a little bit.

This was bad, this was incredibly bad. There was absolutely zero way in  **hell** that Iwaizumi was actually feeling things from stupid Oikawa and his stupidly pretty face, eyes, hair, body-- 

Wait what the hell?

Iwaizumi decided that he really needed to sleep; because obviously the sleep deprivation was getting to him. But during the class Oikawa had with him, his mind was running 1000 miles a minute, something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. And maybe he was panicking, because the man who was an obnoxious, outgoing asshole was actually a hot guy who Iwa’s friends knew thought he was hot too.

This was not good. In fact, it was incredibly terrible. 

Fuck Daichi and Sugawara for making Iwa think about Oikawa, and Fuck Oikawa for existing and being so goddamn pretty…

Are you kidding?!

_ SNAP OUT OF IT, HAJIME! STOP COMPLIMENTING THE ENEMY. _

Iwaizumi quickly pulled out his phone, quickly texting the person who wasn't Daichi or Suga who knew the most about soulmates and shit.

\-----

>>> you have got to help me.

\--

As quickly as he typed it out, he was already getting a response.

\--

>> HEY! okay? Wait if its about sex talk to akaashi I dont want to hear it.

>>> no, bokuto its not about sex, now HELP ME?

>> sure, what is it hajime<33333

>>> do you know tooru oikawa??

>> possibly? I know of him, i've never spoken to him, wait isn't daichi close with him? Ask him not me.

>>> daichis being a prick so no. but how did you know about Akaashi?

>> hmm, a hard question, but i think i always knew, whenever i met him. We just kinda clicked. Wait, IS YOUR SOULMATE TOORU OIKAWA??!!?!?!?!?!??!

>>> thank you bokuto. But no, he is not.

>> are you SURE?

>>> no, but i hope not.

>> give him a chance, iwaizumi pls. He seems nice.

>>> ugh, i have to go.

>> okay :D tell me how it goes with oikawa, i like being updated.

>>> whatever. ttyl bokuto.

>> see ya !!!

\-----

Forgetting the end of the conversation, Iwa thought about what Bokuto said. Him and Akaashi just clicked. The only way to test that theory was by actually having a conversation with Oikawa, which was a lot scarier than it seemed. Iwaizumi made a decision in his head that unless Oikawa would come up and talk to him right this second, he wouldn't make an effort to speak to him.

Oikawa walked over to him shortly after that decision was made.

“Uh, Iwaizumi, can I talk to you?” Iwa almost flinched, but he panned his head up to look at an, almost shy? Form of Oikawa. It was strange, but it lit something inside of Iwaizumi.

He absolutely  **hated** what Oikawa did to him.

Sure, whats up?” Iwa tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible, and maybe even a little deeper, because it would be beyond embarrassing if his voice cracked right now.

“This is probably really weird, but could you be my partner for this?” Iwaizumis eyes went blank, after realizing he hadnt been paying attention for the last 45 minutes, and that his teacher had assigned a pairs performance project for his Fine Arts class.

And Oikawa had just asked him to be his partner. 

_ Oh how perfect. _

“I- uh, sure. We can be partners.” Oikawa's eyes lit up, which caused Iwaizumis heart to beat rapidly, and his face to heat up. Oikawa bounded away, and went back to talking to Kuroo on the other side of the room for a bit.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if what had just happened was a blessing, or a curse, because no matter the decision, for the next two months, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be spending a lot of time together.

Iwa looked down, when he noticed a piece of paper, and upon opening it, he saw it had Oikawa's number on it.

_ Hii! This is probably a little strange cause we've never talked but here's my number, so text me and we can talk about the project :)) - Tooru :D _

Iwaizumi smiled at the dorky message, along with a little alien drawing on the side.

Tooru Oikawa was definitely too cute to handle.

This was a very, very bad problem, but Iwaizumi didn't want it to be fixed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was i so scared to publish this... i honestly still am tbh. But anyways don't hate me or the story cause i don't know what I'm doing but I'm trying my best. anyways, i don't know if this was short or not, actually just let me know everything you thought about because i will take it all I'm so afraid for people to read this. anyways i love u have a good day or night mwuah. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Word of Oikawa and Iwaizumi working together as partners spread quickly, eventually making its way back to Dachi and Suga. Iwaizumi was anticipating his ultimate demise, and whenever he walked over to the table, he got exactly what was coming to him.

“Ah, it’s lover-boy himself. Say hello, Hajime.” Daichi waved him over, where Iwaizumi quickly realized it was two new people who Daichi was referring to. Another second year, who looked like a full grown man, turned his attention to Iwaizumi, causing immediate embarrassment from Daichis words and the sudden attention to take over Iwa.

“Hey! I've heard a lot about you, I’m Asahi Azumane, and this tiny ball over energy you’ll be sure to draw your attention to is Yū Nishinoya, or just Noya. He’s a first year.” Asahi waved and smiled, the first thing other than the utter manliness that radiated off of him Iwaizumi noticed was his hair. He had long brown hair that was slicked back into a neat bun. The next person he drew his attention to was Noya, a first year. Iwaizumi wasn't sure how to react to a first year, as he had no classes with them, but Noya didn't seem all that bad.

“Thank you, Asahi, but I can introduce myself. I’m not a baby, you know. Anyways, Hi! I'm Noya. You might recognize me as the super cool president of the Skateboard Club here. I know, It’s pretty cool, especially since I’m just a first year. But enough about me, I heard you're buddies with Tooru Oikawa, am I correct?” Noya was a ball of energy that was beyond containable; and with that last comment, Iwaizumi almost started choking on his water.

“Woah, right down and personal, huh? Yeah, we're all friends with him, but if you wanna know anything, ask Iwaizumi, they are really close friends.” Suga winked, causing an unfortunate blush from Iwaizumi.

_ SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. _

Iwaizumi was not in any sort of mood to talk about anything ‘Tooru’ related for the time being, as tonight was their very first study session after school for their project, and it was at Oikawa’s house. The thought of them being alone together for longer than 50 minutes was a thought Iwaizumi didn’t need in his mind right now.

“Oh ho ho, Now I have to know everything.”

“I second that, actually. Care to comment, Hajime?”

“No, we're just partners for a project, I barely know him. This isn't a big deal. Stop trying to interfere with a partnership that doesn't even have to last for that long.” Iwaizumi didn’t like the attention he was drawing from the four, and simply bringing up Oikawa made him nervous.

_ Yeah, I can't accidentally say anything about Oikawa’s soulmate situation. That's private information not even I’m supposed to know. _

“Hmph. Fine, if you're not going to talk, then i guess you can keep your secrets, but I’ll break you, Hajime Iwaizumi. Mark my words.” Noya’s sly response made the other three burst out in laughter, and even got a snicker from Iwaizumi. Soon, Iwa’s phone started buzzing uncontrollably, and somehow he knew it was Oikawa.

\----

>>: you look uncomfortable, are we still on for tonight?

>>>: i am uncomfortable, and yeah

>>: come over to me and tetsurou :D

>>>: absolutely not.

>>: iwa-chan, why not : (   


>>>: iwa-chan?!? and no, i'm not trying to become pet food.

>>: woah, jealous much? oops sorry, just slipped :P

>>>: i don't care about the nickname. but i'm not jealous, i just don't like the massive amounts of attention i'll get if i go over there, and besides you talk to me all class

>>: hm, fine. but don't be mad when i don't talk to you in class, iwa-chan.

>>>: if you're going to be mad at me, send me your address now.

>>: what does my address have to do with any of this?! OO IS IWA-CHAN GONNA TAKE ME ON A DATE??

\-----

_ I'M SORRY A DATE?!? _

Iwaizumi was blushing wildly, and off in his own corner, Oikawa was hitting his head on a table because he was so goddamn stupid. How could he say date? They haven’t even spent a study session together and Oikawa was already ruining his own chances of ever finding out who Hajime Iwaizumi really was.

\-----

>>>: no i need your address for when i come over, dumbass

>>: mean. And we're just going to walk to my house after school iwa-chan! Then i can walk you home afterwards :D

>>>: so you're mad at me, huh?

>>: hmmm, no. you've been forgiven : )

>>> whatever.

\-----

After his friends were finished bombarding Iwaizumi with questions, he finally had a moment to compose himself after everything that had happened over the last 25 minutes. The moment of peace was quickly relinquished from him, as none other than Kenma and Kuroo stumbled upon him in the mens restroom, trying to sort himself out. Kuroo’s sly smirk indicated that he knew  _ all  _ about the fact that Oikawa was going to probably at some point try and make out with Iwaizumi, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment.

“Hey, uh, Hajime, right? Or sorry, Iwaizumi, Tooru’s out there looking for you. Might go stop by or whatever. I’d also recommend you leave before you hear something you don't want to.” Kuroo winked and Kenma quickly hit him, waving a quick ‘sorry.’ to Iwaizumi, who ran out of the bathroom before everything got ugly.

“Ah, Iwa-chan! Just who I was looking for.” The almost syrupy tone in Oikawa’s voice made Iwaizumi melt in a way he hated. Iwaizumi turned around to face Oikawa, who had to look down on him only a little, infuriating Iwa.

“Hey, you might not want to go in there, uh, Kuroo and Kenma decided to take up the place.” Oikawa clearly didn't need any imagery, because his face contorted in pure horror, and he pressed his palm to his forehead, silently praying to the dear lord the pair would get caught for the public indecency of doing it in a school bathroom.

“I see, ew. Sorry you even had to remotely experience that. But anyways, I needed to talk to you, before I take you to my house later. Is that alright?” Oikawa was rather eager to explain, and Iwaizumi didn't have a problem with letting him do all the talking. “Good, so i just wanted to warn you about my parents. They can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but since you're coming over they probably won't interfere. Also, you can stay for dinner if you’d like. I just thought I'd let you know. My parents know about you, and they seem to like you. Which is a good sign, cause they definitely don't like Kuroo.” Oikawa smiled one more time, before walking off somewhere that Iwaizumi felt he shouldnt follow.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa’s whole speech about his house was just his way of rambling for a chance to talk to him. But hearing that his parents actually liked him was a nice feeling. Iwaizumi wasn’t nervous to see Oikawa’s house, and get an inside scoop of what goes on in his mind, but was rather excited to know more about the man that was Tooru Oikawa.

\----

After school hours were over, Oikawa texted Iwaizumi to tell him his location, and where he should meet him. Iwaizumi was quick to find the brown-eyed prince, and made sure he looked presentable for entering the house of Tooru Oikawa, who seemed rather nervous about this whole ordeal. He was fidgeting with his fingers, and ruffling his own hair a little  _ too  _ often.

“Oikawa, are you alright?” Iwaizumi felt like he needed to question a little further, but decided not to take it further than just asking him if he was okay. Oikawa made sure to nod his head proudly, but it wasn't enough for Iwaizumi, so he decided that distracting him would make his strange nerves growing in his stomach disappear.

“Say, Oikawa, how long have you and Kuroo been friends? You seem like you've known him forever.” Iwaizumi started the conversation, hopeful to draw Oikawa into a spiral of his attention span until they had gotten to his house.

“Uhm, I’ve known him since middle school. We met as first years, and everyone thought we were soulmates, but we both knew we werent. He found Kenma our second year, and I was always jealous of him for it. I thought they were so lucky; that they never had to go through all the stress and anxiety of not knowing who’s right for you. But now, whenever I feel like I’m alone, Kuroo is my support system. He has always been the one to help me overcome my fears. He’s the one who wants me to find my soulmate as much as I want to myself, maybe even a little more.” Oikawa was looking off, and smiling. Iwaizumi did not bring up the fact that Oikawa had just confirmed he didn't know his own soulmate, because it wasn't important enough.

“Heh, So he’s your ‘Everything Guy’ huh?” Oikawa turned to face Iwa, with a confused expression, and Iwaizumi felt stupid because he forgot that Oikawa was not Suga or Daichi. “Like, the guy you can go to for anything and everything. Even if it’s something small, he’d listen. The one you could tell everything and nothing to and he’d always be there to make you feel it. Like a temporary soulmate.” Oikawa just nodded.

“Yeah, he's my ‘Everything Guy.’ What about you, Iwa-chan? Who is your ‘Everything Guy’ if you have one.” Oikawa was pressuring, just to see if Iwaizumi would shut him down and tell him he found his soulmate already.

“Mine? Probably Sugawara and Daichi. I know I can go to either of them for anything and they'll be there, but i also know that they'll tease me for it. But that’s how best friends work.” Iwaizumi was smiling wide, his grin making Oikawa chuckle just a little, but commit the look to memory. Oikawa had discovered on this day that his main goal was to see Hajime Iwaizumi smile as much as possible.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, were here. Welcome to Casa-Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide as he stared at the building. Oikawa lived in a huge house, it was all white with black accents all around. 

“You live here?!” was the only sentence that could formulate out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He was stunned, but also rather impressed that Oikawa wasn't a stuck up asshole about the money he clearly had. Oikawa made a quick “mhmm” sound before walking up the steps and entering his home. The inside was just as nice as the outside, if not better, and it was a lot for Iwaizumi to take in.

“Oh, Hello. I’m Tooru’s Mother, you must be Iwaizumi! I’ve heard lots about you. Tooru, You guys can go into the main room to study, but not your room, because I know it’s a mess, and we can't have a guest seeing that. I’ll let you both know when dinner is ready, alright?” Without even being able to introduce himself, Oikawa’s mother walked off in the direction of what Iwaizumi assumed was the kitchen. Oikawa walked through a hallway into the “Main Room” which was unsurprisingly huge, and gorgeous like the rest of the house.

“Wow, I think you’re living in my dream house.” Iwaizumi gawked at the house more, taking in the breathtaking views the house had to offer. Oikawa was smiling, not about the comment Iwaizumi made, but how happy he looked in that moment. Oikawa’s heart pounded in his chest about how gorgeous Iwaizumi looked whenever he was happy. 

“So, Oikawa, what should we do first about this fine arts project? I know you said dancing, but unless you're willing to teach me, i'm not sure how well that would work.” Iwaizumi gave an embarrassed smile, and Oikawa smirked at the thought of getting to teach him to ballroom dance with him.

“I’m a pretty good teacher if I have to be given an endorsement, but if you would like to do something else, I’m totally open to other options. You’re a fantastic artist and singer, what if we brought something like that into the mix?” Oikawa smiled and Iwaizumi blushed, not sure how he managed to remember about the small things Iwa liked like painting and singing.

“I wouldn’t say i'm anywhere above average. Can you sing? Like maybe a Duet? While we do the whole  **‘dancing’** thing?” Iwa started throwing out ideas, and Oikawa was nodding along. The pair especially liked the thought of a duet whilst singing. And Oikawa began thinking of choreography for their dancing whilst Iwaizumi looked up duets that aren't too particularly hard to do whilst spinning around with another person attached to you.

After settling on a song, and starting to work on the basics of the dance, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were summoned for dinner. Iwaizumi felt like he shouldn't have been eating the meal, and that he was very out of place, but Oikawa’s parents helped him feel okay about the situation.

“How far is your house from here?” Oikawa questioned just before the sun went down. 

“Just about an hour from here, so you don’t have to walk me home.” Iwaizumi was trying to be humble, and told Oikawa he’d be okay on his own. Oikawa did not accept the offer in the slightest amount.

“No, Iwa-chan. You’ll just spend the night here. I dont think your parents would want you walking an hour home. Just text them and tell them you’re safe and that you’re with a friend. Please Iwa-chan.” After much persuasion and the offer of some money, Iwaizumi reluctantly agreed to stay the night at Oikawa’s house.

Despite what Oikawa’s Mother had said earlier, Oikawa’s room was rather cleaned, and incredibly large. The king sized bed, with black sheets fit the room perfectly, and Iwaizumi wasn't sure how or where he’d be sleeping, but part of him silently wished it’d be close to the king sized bed.

“We can just share the king bed, My parents allowed, but if you're not comfortable that’s okay, i'll get the mattress.” to which Iwaizumi replied a quick ‘No.’ and changed into Oikawa’s spare comfy clothes. They both laid there for awhile, just watching tv, or scrolling through an app mindlessly, Until they both turned to face each other, both silently praying it wouldn’t be awkward to share a bed for a night.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tiredly mumbled.

“Yeah? You alright?” Iwaizumi wasn't much louder, but made sure he could still be heard.

“I- I had fun, today. I’m really glad you agreed to partner up with me.” Oikawa was blushing, and although the room was surrounded by darkness, you could see from the pale light of the moon, Oikawa’s stupidly perfect features turning a soft shade of pink at his own words.

“Oikawa, I had fun, today, too. Partnering up with you was a pretty good decision.” Oikawa’s warmth of his cheeks was almost contagious, spreading right across Iwaizumi’s face, too.

\-----

“YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!” the four voices were simultaneous in Iwaizumi’s ears, and they were also, very, very loud. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, before he blushed and shut down the situation before any escalations could occur.

“No! We slept in the same room! I slept in his bed. That’s all that happened, Got it?” the four nodded, but the smirks behind their eyes, and the obvious hidden laughter was not helping Iwaizumi’s ‘Nothing dirty happened now stop being pervs’ look. Iwaizumi also completely ignored the way him and Oikawa had woken up that morning.

_ quick flashback. _

Iwaizumi woke up to someone behind him, and limbs tangled with his own. His head was no longer on a pillow, but on an arm instead. The person who he prayed was not Oikawa’s other arm was draped over his waist, barely messing with the waistband of his pants. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s still sleep ridden voice hadn't figured out what had happened, and Iwaizumi wasn't going to let him know, so he pretended to be asleep. 

Iwaizumi couldn't describe how he felt if he tried. It felt nice to be wrapped up in Oikawa, but at the same time, he’d never done anything with anyone else, and it could just be a new and exciting thing that Iwaizumi liked. Iwaizumi also thanked his lucky stars that nothing came of Oikawa being so close to him. 

“Iwa-chan, we have to get up now sleepy head! we have school in an hour.” Oikawa untangled himself from Iwaizumi, seemingly unfazed with the position they had been in. Oikawa turned Iwaizumi, who was almost fully asleep again until Oikawa’s hands brushed over his face. stopping at his jaw and tracing it. Iwaizumi’s eyes peeled open slowly, and he saw Oikawa staring right back at him.

“Hm? good morning. Why are you so close to me?” Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes burning into his own green ones, making him slightly shy. Oikawa instantly backed off Iwaizumi, red in his face from embarrassment. Oikawa couldn't believe Iwaizumi had caught him completely gawking at him, but when wasn't he?

Iwaizumi was utterly perfect in Oikawa’s eyes. Not that Oikawa was envious, because he most definitely wasn’t. His heart started pounding whenever he thought about iwaizumi, and especially how perfect he was. Iwaizumi had piercing green eyes, and spiky brown hair that stood up in all the right ways, naturally. Oikawa was fascinated with how perfect Hajime Iwaizumi was without even trying, and decided he needed to know every little detail about his life.

He planned to find out anything and everything about Hajime. Starting with the bigger questions, like if he had found his soulmate yet. Knowing would make him feel better.

“I was trying to wake you up, silly! We have to leave. So get dressed and we can go. Also, don't worry about your clothes, my mom washed them after you fell asleep. They're nice and clean for you.” Oikawa flashed his smile, but it was different. It wasn't the sly, asshole smirk Iwaizumi was used to seeing, but a genuine smile. It was rather nice.

“Hmm, Okay. Tell your mother I said thank you for being so lovely.” Iwaizumi smiled back at Oikawa, who nodded, before both boys took turns slipping into their clothes, and walked out of Oikawa’s almost mansion.

_ End of fb. _

“Interesting, Hajime. I’m glad you're having such a good time with him. He seems like he's a douche-bag, though.” Iwaizumi couldn't stop the pang of anger that bubbled within because of Noya’s comment. Iwaizumi was beginning to meet a different side of Oikawa, one that wasn't seen often.   
  


Something about the way Oikawa lived his life, never thinking he was the best at anything; pushing himself so hard to the point it's almost painful to watch. There were so many little details about Oikawa that people wouldn't bother to see because of his showy personality. As annoying as it felt for Iwaizumi to hear someone insult such a hard working person as Oikawa, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

He judged Oikawa the same way before they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! its been weeks and i apologize lmao. my power went out due to ice and snow, so thats nice :D but were all good now. and another update I've been SWAMPED with school stuff but now were on spring break so HOPEFULLY i can actually get chapter 3 which is already in the works out here soon. i seriously apologize for the wait omg I'm so bad at uploading LMFAO. anyways ily <3


End file.
